Pleasant Surprise
by isawthelight
Summary: Hatter has been depressed lately. Things will get worse before they get better. Alice/Hatter. Mpreg. Set after Through the Looking Glass.
1. Chapter 1

"Tarrant, what's wrong?" Alice asked, as Hatter sighed for the fifth time that morning.

He'd been in a bad mood for days, ever since word that his Uncle Lachlan had passed. Having just reunited with his family, he felt it particularly unfair. Nothing Alice did seemed to help much, though Hatter seemed to be enjoying the extra attention that he was receiving.

"Nothing," he finally answered, sitting down in his favorite chair. "Just… not feeling very happy today."

Alice frowned and sat down beside him. She'd been staying in Underland to ensure that Tarrant truly stayed well, and in that time, they'd gotten closer. She sat next to him and rested a hand on his knee.

"I'm sorry about your uncle. Perhaps being with your parents would help? You could plan an outing, do something to memorialize him," she suggested.

Hatter scowled at the thought.

"Now? When the rains are just coming in? What an awful memory to make!"

"It only rains for a short time each day. You could go after it passes," Alice said calmly.

"It seems that you want me out of the house," Hatter replied, crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on. I'm not trying to kick you out. I just want you to be happy again! It makes me sad that you're upset."

Hatter's frown slipped a bit. He liked that Alice cared about him in such a way.

"Perhaps some daffodil tea would lighten my mood."

Alice smiled and stood up.

"Of course."

Though, once tea was served, Hatter's melancholy temperament remained.


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Lachlan had been in the ground two weeks, now, and Hatter was still spending his days indoors, dressed in dark colors, acting as if the world was dissolving around him. Alice was at her wit's end.

Then things went from bad to worse.

Hatter was not only depressed, but ill, too.

It had started small - a tiny cough now and then, sporadic complaints of stomach pains. Alice wasn't overly concerned. It wasn't until she found him hunched over a bucket one morning, vomiting up everything in his system, that she started to worry.

As quickly as possible, Alice came to his side, rubbing his back as he was sick. When he finally finished, he was out of breath and tearing up.

"Tarrant, we've got to get you to Mirana," Alice told him. "You're clearly getting worse."

But Hatter would hear none of it.

"I'm fine, Alice," he answered, glaring at her. It wasn't particularly effective, considering he was crying. "Please leave me be."

Alice shook her head.

"You know I won't do that. I won't leave you to suffer alone."

Hatter frowned, and, knowing that it wasn't worth the argument, let Alice help him up. She led him over to the bed and tucked him in, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"If you won't see Mirana then you must let me take care of you. And you must promise me that if you get worse, you'll go."

Hatter sniffled, feeling suddenly very sad again, though he was unsure why. He reached for Alice's hand, wanting the physical contact.

"Fine," he agreed. "Whatever you want."

Alice kissed him on the forehead. She didn't leave his side until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, that's it, we're going!" Alice said.

She had just barely caught Hatter before he'd hit the ground, having fainted for the second time that week.

He'd been slowly declining for the past month, and she couldn't take it anymore. It seemed like there were constant issues. The most recent one was that he was exhausted always. No amount of sleep or rest seemed to cure it long term. And of course, there was the problem with smells. Certain smells would set him off without warning, and he'd find himself running for a water closet or a bush or whatever was available to be sick in.

Others had noticed it. Mallymkun, in particular, was very concerned, while Chess was somewhat worried, somewhat amused by his friend's predicament. He'd made a comment that Hatter was acting very similar to a woman with child, and that had set the March Hare off on a tangent about babies and children and whether or not the child would be mad like Hatter was. This, in turn, caused Hatter's mood to sour, and he'd promptly slapped the March Hare in the face.

He'd never raised a hand to his friends before, and it left everyone stunned.

And that came to the worst of the symptoms: the mood swings.

Hatter was by nature moody, but it was terrible as of late. He'd go from happy to sad to angry several times each day, and it was entirely unpredictable. In fact, after smacking his friend, he'd begun to cry and had apologized several times, which only frightening the hare more.

Hatter's eyes fluttered open as Alice held him in her arms.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, unsure of what she'd said. "I was unconscious for most of that."

"I said that we're going to see Mirana today. This is the second time you've fainted, not to mention the other problems. Something is off and she'll help us figure out what it is."

Hatter groaned.

"I'm much too tired for such a trip, Alice," he began.

"Then I'll ask her to join us here."

"Alice…" His eyes began to tear up again. "Please don't do this."

"I'm not sure why you're so afraid of her, but you'll have to deal with it. I won't lose you."

"...Alright," Hatter agreed.

Alice smiled.

"Good. Now, stand up. You're quite heavy, you know."


	4. Chapter 4

Mirana arrived within hours of receiving word that Hatter needed her. She brought several cases with her, too, containing her medical equipment.

Hatter was resting in bed when she entered, his head propped up on several pillows, with a cup of tea on the nightstand. Overall, he was quite comfortable and would've strongly preferred not to be poked and prodded right then.

"Tarrant," Mirana greeted him. "It's good to see you, even under these circumstances."

"Always good to see you as well," he replied. "But perhaps we could put off this little examination for the time being? I'm feeling much better."

Mirana looked to Alice, who shook her head 'no'.

"You're not getting out of it," Alice said, before turning her attention to their guest. "He's been very sick for the past six weeks, and it's been getting worse."

"I'll be happy to try to help, then."

Mirana put her cases down and took a seat next to the bed, taking a parchment and quill with her.

"So, tell me what's been bothering you."

"Lately, I can barely keep anything down, except tea."

"Hmm." She wrote the symptom down. "What else?"

"He's been very moody," Alice answered. "Much more so than usual. In fact just earlier he was crying because I'd asked you to come."

"Interesting." She continued her list. "Anything else?"

"I've been very tired," Hatter said, "It's constant, even if I sleep the whole night through."

Mirana jotted this down.

"Oh, and here's another one! He becomes ill if he smells certain foods," Alice added.

"That's all?"

"One more thing," Alice looked at Hatter, who knew what she was going to say. He averted his gaze.

"I'm listening," Mirana said.

"Even though he can't keep anything down he's gained weight," Alice told her. "We can't explain it."

Mirana didn't seem phased.

"I've got an idea what it may be, but we'll have to perform a test." She began to rummage through her items, eventually pulling out two small vials of liquid and a needle.

She carefully poured half of the contents of one vial into another, changing it's color from yellow to red. Then she turned to Alice.

"Have you a candle?"

"Of course."

Once it was lit, Mirana used the flame to cleanse the needle, before asking for Hatter's finger.

"I only require a small drop of blood," she explained.

Hatter grudgingly let her take hold of his hand, closing his eyes as the needle drew closer to his skin.

He barely felt the prick of it. When he opened his eyes again, Mirana was swirling the blood into the red liquid. It soon began to turn purple.

"As I suspected," she said, showing the vial to her friends.

"What does it mean?" Hatter asked. He couldn't hide how nervous he felt. His hands shook slightly, and he only relaxed when Alice held them.

"It's quite simple, really. You're with child."

"With...Child?" Hatter asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Yes. Pregnant. With a baby."

"Pregnant," he repeated. "But…"

"But he's a male," Alice finished.

"Yes. A pregnant male. And judging by the hue of this, he's about two months along."

There was a brief silence before Hatter spoke again.

"This isn't a joke?"

"It is not," Mirana confirmed.

With that, Hatter's eyes rolled back and he blacked out once again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tarrant…"

Hatter heard a voice calling out his name faintly. He struggled to open his eyes.

"Tarrant, wake up."

But he was so tired! Couldn't the voice just let him rest?

"Tarrant, time to get up now," the voice said, more firmly this time.

Knowing that it'd just get worse, Tarrant forced himself awake.

"What is it?" He snapped.

Alice and Mirana were looking at him, concerned.

"You fainted after you heard the news," Mirana explained.

"News?" Hatter searched his memory. He recalled Mirana coming to visit, and then doing a test, and then Mirana telling him that he was…

Hatter's eyes grew wide.

"How…?"

"Well, there's a legend that every ten thousand full moons, there's a cosmic imbalance, and the possibility occurs if a man and a woman are intimate. We don't have many records of it happening, but there are a few in the records. I'd always assumed it was a myth, but, according to lore, the last instance of this would have been two months ago. And since you're about two months along…"

"What an unlikely scenario," Hatter whispered.

"Very unlikely, indeed. You two chose the exact date and time to…" She trailed off, and forced a smile. "Anyway, you'll have to change your habits from now on. Make sure that both you and the child are healthy."

Hatter said nothing, still taking in the news. He was going to be a father! Or was it a mother? If he was to give birth to the child, what did that make him? That was another thought - how would the child come out?

"How…" Hatter started, finally working up the strength to look Mirana in the eye, "How will it be born?"

"Since the changes seem to be purely internal, I suppose we'll have to remove it."

"With a knife?"

"How else?"

"I see." Tarrant thought this over. "Can I be asleep for it?"

Mirana forced a smile.

"We'll make sure that you're comfortable when the time comes."


	6. Chapter 6

In the days after the revelation about his pregnancy, Hatter hid from the world.

He didn't know how to tell his friends what was happening, and he felt sure that his family would be extremely disappointed in him, and really, he wasn't sure that he could face something like that right then. Not with how he was feeling.

Alice was determined not to allow him to sink into total despair, though.

"Tarrant. I think we ought to go out today," she said, handing him another cup of tea. He was addicted to the stuff lately. That, and toast with honey on it. He'd been asking Alice to make it constantly and was one of the few foods he could keep down.

Hatter took a sip of his beverage then looked at Alice.

"I don't think today's a good day for it," he replied.

"I disagree. It's quite nice out - very sunny, warm. And you've been cooped up in here for weeks. The others are wondering where you've been, and if you're alright!"

That was another thing: not only was Hatter not going out, but he banned most others from coming in!

"Oh, tell them I'm fine."

"You should tell them yourself. If you won't go out to see them, then have them here. You'll have to tell them sooner or later anyway."

Hatter scowled. He knew that Alice was correct, but the thought of it terrified him. He'd be the butt of jokes for years!

Noting Hatter's expression, Alice spoke again.

"You're nervous about seeing them," she said. "Afraid they'll say something cruel."

Hatter nodded.

"But they won't. Your friends love you, Tarrant. Do you not recall how they all came to your aid when you were dying? How they all tried to help you? Yes, they may chuckle at first but when they conclude that you're truly with child, I'm sure they'll be supportive."

Hatter sighed.

"I know you're right, it just…" He frowned. "It's better to do this sooner than later, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. You know how they'll speculate. Especially after your, uh, appearance is affected."

Knowing that was a sore subject for him, Alice left it at that.

"Fine, fine. Let us have a dinner party tonight, then. Invite them all - my family included."

00

Everyone, including Hatter's parents and other relatives, squeezed together at the table at which Hatter normally served tea. The sun was still shining, and the air was fresh and despite the cramped accommodations, everyone was in a good mood.

Hatter was the last to arrive, only appearing after Alice physically dragged him from their home. He'd been having second thoughts.

"Tarrant, son," his father greeted him. "You're looking well. I'd expected far worse after what we'd heard."

"And what was that?"

"That you've been extremely ill and that you've not seen the light in nearly a month," his father replied. "I'm glad to see that the rumors were unfounded."

Chess, who floated above the group, watched Hatter's reaction.

"Oh, but something is wrong, is it not?" He asked, grinning. "Something you've not told us."

Hatter sunk down in his seat.

"Yes," he answered softly.

This statement caught everyone's attention. Immediately, the passing of plates stopped, everyone dropping their forks, spoons, tarts and cups of tea onto the table.

"Well what is it?" Mallymkum asked, nervously. "What is the matter?"

Hatter crossed his arms.

"It's nothing too serious," he began. "It will not kill me."

"But it will make you uncomfortable," Chess added.

Hatter rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it has, and will, make me uncomfortable."

"Go on," Aunt Fenella urged. "Out with it."

"I… Well…" Hatter stammered. He looked to Alice desperately.

"What Tarrant is trying to say is that he's not sick, not dying, but he is with child. Our son or daughter will be born in just over five moon cycles."

There was a short silence before the crowd burst into discussion.

"You're having a baby!" Mallymkum cheered, "How lovely!"

"A grandson," Hatter's father said, "What a great surprise!"

His mother, uncles, aunts and siblings all cooed over him, each offering their own advice, while his friends spoke over them, asking questions.

"Alice is the father?!" March Hare asked.

"I… Technically, I guess? I'm not sure," Hatter answered. "She is the other parent, is one way to put it."

"Ooh, grand!" The rabbit cheered.

"And will there be a wedding, perhaps?" Chess asked.

Hatter and Alice looked at each other.

"Perhaps it isn't the worst idea," Hatter finally replied. "If, of course, Alice would have me."

Alice smiled.

"You know I will."

There was applause from the others.

"Wonderful," Chess said, grinning. "We can all help prepare."

He floated away as the cheering continued.

The party went on for quite a while, and by the end of it, Hatter was drained. He let Alice lead him into their home as the sun went down before crawling into bed.


End file.
